Raising Hell
by goodstuff3
Summary: AU. Percy's mother was killed. Percy is trained for what is to come in a short time. learning his destiny along the way, making choices that could save the world, or raise hell. Rated T for language, violence and torture.Read and Review Up for ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**New story idea the beginning is kinda like the LT but I'll probably change it up after he gets to camp.**

**Either Pertemis or Perlia or Perzoe. Review your answer.**

**Chapter 1**

**3****rd**** person Pov (Percy is 8 years old right now)**

It was a busy, humid morning in the hustle and bustle of New York City. People walking by, completely unaware of the cries of pain from a third story apartment, where a little boy, no more than the age of 8, was getting repeatedly kicked in the stomach and sides, to the point of broken ribs and painful breaths for the young child.

This was the average for the boy, getting tortured because he tried to protect his mother from his bastard step-father.

The step-father of the boy, Gabe, had hit the boy's mother in the face till the point of bleeding and a black eye in the making. The boy had had enough of the pained screams from his mother and started to smack the man in the back until he stopped beating his mother and turn his step-father's attention to himself. The hits did little, to no damage to the man. The man threw the young boy to the ground and started to kick him, receiving pained grunts and screams as his reward.

When the man was satisfied with the beating, he turned back to his wife, and slowly took out a switchblade, walking slowly to her position. "I'm done dealing with you and the boy, my life was better without the both of you. Get ready." The man said before chuckling darkly and advancing closer to his cowering wife.

"p-pl-please j-just kill me, l-let Percy g-go." The woman pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

The man wore a maniacal grin, grabbing her arm forcefully, and slicing a long chunk of her skin, letting the red liquid flow out and drip to the floor. The little boy in the corner was frozen in fear and unable to get up do to the pain.

The man took his time ending his wife's life, cutting long lines all over her body. The man was standing in a pool of his wife's blood. He let out a sadistic laugh before slitting his wife's throat, ending her tortured screams and her life.

The boy let out a cry of agony, watching his mother fall lifeless before his eyes. The agony turned to a burning hatred, as he stared at his step-father holding his mother's rapidly paling body.

The boy's eyes had unknowingly, turned a pitch-black, and his pupils had seemingly burst into an inferno of black flames. The boy closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. When the boy opened his eyes again, he let out a loud scream of rage before falling into the blackness that enclosed his mind.

When the boy gave his scream, he didn't notice the body of his mother lighting into flames. The flames crawled up his step-father's hand, burning the flesh away, making the man let out multiple screams for help before the fire over took him.

The fire that started with his mother's dead body had spread to the table she was near, spreading to the rest of the kitchen. There was multiple sounds of knocking from the door, before the door was broken off the hinges, letting in a steam of neighbors who had heard the cries of pain and the ones for help.

**Little time skip (1 hour)**

**Percy Pov**

When I woke up, all I noticed was the loud sounds of sirens. I was blinded by the brightness of where I was, making me shield my eyes until they adjusted. I noticed I was on a comfortable, white-sheeted bed. Looking up I saw a woman holding a clipboard and writing on it, while also studying me.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" I asked in a timid voice.

The lady looked at me with sympathy "You're in an ambulance, and as for what happened. Your apartment caught on fire." She shook her head sadly "your parent's didn't make it, honey. I'm so sorry."

The memories flooded back into my head. Images of my mother getting cut and stabbed, Gabe slitting her throat, rushed through my head. Tears formed in my eyes, after remembering the events of the past day. I cried and cried until I faded into the blackness, for the second time that day.

**Time skip (4 years)**

**Still Percy pov**

It has been four years since my mother passed away and I was sitting on a bus, with a bunch of kids that were on the bus because they were trouble makers. We were heading, as a class, to a museum full of Greek and Roman artifacts. My foster home decided that I was too much trouble, and sent me to a boarding school for delinquents and troubled teens.

I was sitting next to my roommate and friend, Grover, who at the moment was getting pelted by pieces of a PB&J sandwich, courtesy of Nancy Bobofit. Nancy always picked on Grover, along with a lot of others just because he had some defect in his legs making him walk funny.

I was getting mad at this point, she was just so annoying. I was about to stand up and say something, but I was pulled down by Grover, who said "Percy, you are already on probation, you can't risk getting in trouble again or you will be expelled."

You see, I am a trouble maker, and I am quite good at it, as well. Because of my talents, I am on probation and cannot get in trouble on this field trip or I will be expelled. I sighed and sat back down; disappointed I couldn't get into a fight.

We walked around the museum, listening to my history teacher, Professor Thorn, as he liked to be called. I thought it was self-centered, I mean you're a middle school teacher at school for delinquents, for god's sake.

I was excited when lunch came around, I was extremely hungry. I had been on a growth spurt the last couple of months. At the beginning of the year I was 5'5" and scrawny, now I am 6'1" and pretty muscled, as I have a six-pack in the making.

I was eating my lunch, continually getting pissed, as Nancy continued her routine of throwing food on Grover. She was sitting on the edge of a fountain, pointing and laughing at Grover, when I had enough.

I stood up, pissed as ever, eyes blazing and stared straight at her. She looked into my eyes and became as white as a sheet, like she had seen her worst fear. She scrambled back falling into the fountain in the process. I sat back down and continued my lunch, satisfied.

Five minutes later, professor Thorn walked up, a wet Nancy in tow. "Jackson, why did you push Nancy into the fountain? Come with me, now." He said, not giving me time to explain myself.

Nancy stuck her tongue out at me, while I was walking away. I flipped her off and continued on, smiling triumphantly to myself.

I followed my teacher into a room that had no displays up, or people in the room. He turns towards me "Jackson, where is it?" He nearly yells.

"Where is what? And get your hands off me." I say, pushing his hands off my shoulders.

"You know what, Jackson. Tell me now or I will have to get persuasive." He says darkly.

"Well, I can't really help you with your problem, so I'm just gonna go now." I say, turning away. He puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking away.

"Not so fast." He says turning me around to face him. Behind him I see my Latin teacher, looking frantic, before saying "What the. Percy, take this." He says throwing me a cheap-ass pen. Yeah, that's gonna help, I thought sarcastically. I catch the pen and uncap it, so I can try and stab my psycho teacher with the writing end. The pen was not really a pen as it elongated into a three and a half foot long, bronze sword.

Getting a good look at my crazy teacher, I notice a large, scorpion like tail, flailing around wildly. I ask him, astonished "what the hell are you?" I get no response except a large scorpion tail swinging around almost catching me in the gut, had I not dropped to the ground.

Standing back up and stepping a few feet back, I figure I might as well try to kill him before he kills me. Only the strongest survive and I might as well try, so I charged the beast and took a slash with the sword only for the monster to block it with its tail. I slashed a few more times ending up with the same result. The monster began to push back with its tail, making me fall backwards, falling into a roll; I stood back up, eyeing the monster warily.

I thought of a plan, not a good one, but still a plan. I ran at the monster and throwing my sword when I was five feet away, I tackled the monster to the ground while it was startled. His tail was pinned under him, unable to move. I began to rain my fists on the monsters face. I beat its face until it was bloody and deformed. The monster was unconscious for the moment, so I picked up my sword and walked back over to him. I twirled the sword in a circular before plunging it into his heart and dragging it down his stomach opening his ribcage.

I was surprised when my ex-teacher started to turn to dust, golden dust. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The way my day has went, it was as if I was on mushrooms or something. I picked up the pen that now lied in the place of the sword, and walked out to finish my lunch.

I returned the pen to Mr. Brunner, the man who gave it to me. I then walked back to my lunch spot and told Grover of my trippy adventures.

We got back to our dorms around five and I was drop-dead tired. I walked to my room and plopped down onto my bed, letting darkness consume. My day would continue on to become worse as I would then have the worst dreams I have ever had.

My dream started out in a dimly lit cave, the cave got darker the farther in you went. I felt pulled towards the cave for some reason. I was walking deeper into the cave because of the pull I felt. I continued walking until I had to stop because the floor dropped off into a large hole. I heard a dark, ancient voice chuckle before saying "Ah, young hero, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The voice said in a voice that sounded like nails scraping along a chalkboard.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice coming from the pit. It was strange, but I felt a connection to the cave.

"in due time, hero, but first I want to make an offer. If you join my side in the upcoming war, you can have anything you desire. Even your mother." The voice sounded around the cave.

"M-my mother?" I choked out.

"Yes, anything you desire." the voice said, chuckling darkly again.

"I'll give you two years to make your decision, Cousin." The voice said.

"Wait, what do you mean cousin?" I shouted into the blackness, but the scene was already fading.

Once that dream, or nightmare, whichever you prefer, ended, my vision came back showing me a large room with polished black marble floors, and a large throne in the middle, which seemed to be made out of a red rock, but had black fire swirling around it. I noticed a large figure on the throne, He had pitch black hair like mine, eyes that swirled with black and red fire around the iris, and two white horns protruding from the top of his forehead, each about four inches long.

The large figure spoke "Perseus Jackson, do you know who I am?" the figure asked in a dark, smooth and velvety voice.

"Umm, are you the devil?" I really had no clue, I just took a guess from looking at his horns.

The figure sighed "that is a somewhat accurate answer, I suppose, but I prefer the name Tartarus, the embodiment of hell."

"ookaay, and what do you need from me." I asked the figure, not really taking his words to heart.

"I have things to tell you, starting with your mother. You cannot bring your mother back to life, that's not how death works, I am sorry."

I was about to say something back but he started again "the other thing I must tell you, your father is not really dead, Perseus."

I was shocked to say the least, my mother said he had gotten killed in a plane crash. "Perseus, your father is a god, undying and always living. And no I can't tell you who he is, but what I can do is help prepare you for what is to come." He said, knowing what I was going to ask.

"What is coming? What's going to happen?" I asked rapidly

"In time you will learn, first you will need to learn to control the powers you have gotten from your father, and learning how to fight in the process." Tartarus stated.

In his hand materialized the cheap pen Mr. Brunner had. "This will be your weapon, but I need to adjust it first." Tartarus began to whisper in an ancient voice, making the sword glow darkly, turning it from a bronze sword, to a pitch black sword, with red designs en-carved throughout the sword. When he handed me the sword it felt balanced, unlike before, when it was too light. I looked closely at the sword and saw the red designs were flowing through it like liquid, and it also seemed to suck in the light around it. Overall, it was the most bad-ass things I have ever seen.

Tartarus spoke again "your sword can now change into any weapon you want, all you have to do is think of a weapon and it will change. The weapon can shrink down like it used to, but now it will shrink into a tattoo, and you have to think about summoning it to do so." As he said that, black tribal tattoos with a chain wrapping up my arm appeared on my right forearm. I shrugged, the tattoos looked sweet so I wasn't complaining.

"The first thing you need to do is make your way to camp half-blood, your friend Grover will help you make it there. You will learn the basics at the camp, and once you have done that, I will begin to train you in your dreams." The scene faded out and I woke with a start.

**felt like a good spot to end, first chapter of my new story, I'm most likely going to be more focused on my other story as I already have it planned out, unlike this which was a good idea I didn't want to forget.**

**Anyways tell me if you liked it, Review your answer for the relationship in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

**Perlia is what the story will be, some of the reviews had good points about why it should be Perlia and they also had the most votes.**

**another question I need your opinion on should percy be on Olympus'Otto should he go with the titans.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy pov**

Tartarus spoke again "your sword can now change into any weapon you want, all you have to do is think of a weapon and it will change. The weapon can shrink down like it used to, but now it will shrink into a tattoo, and you have to think about summoning it to do so." As he said that, black tribal tattoos with a chain wrapping up my arm appeared on my right forearm. I shrugged, the tattoos looked sweet so I wasn't complaining.

"The first thing you need to do is make your way to camp half-blood, your friend Grover will help you make it there. You will learn the basics at the camp, and once you have done that, I will begin to train you in your dreams." The scene faded out and I woke with a start.

My awakening was too loud and caused Grover to fall out of his bed, scared by the noise. "Oh good, you're awake; now, tell me what's happening with this Greek mythology crap. How is it real? Greek mythology occurred thousands of years ago." I questioned

"Th-the gods are still alive, they just moved with the heart of civilization. Right now the heart is in the U.S, more specifically, New York." He said speed talking like he does when he's nervous **(A/N I made that up but it seems like something he would do.)**

"Okay, okay." I said, calming down now. "Apparently, I am supposed to go to somewhere called camp half-blood. I'm assuming you know where it is?"

Grover nodded "we can leave tonight, that is probably best, before the monsters come." He said, saying the last part quietly.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but I have some more questions. I had a dream about a cave, with a really big hole at the end and there was a voice telling me to join its side in the upcoming war. And at the end of my dream, he called me cousin. Do you know anything about this?" I asked.

Grover paled, but quickly shook his head. I knew he was holding something back, but didn't push him.

**Time skip to later that night**

Grover and I were on a bus that would take us into the city, where we would then take a cab to the camp. We were on a country road with twenty minutes until the city would be reached, when the bus got totaled from the right side, the bus flipped over onto its side, making Grover and another guy fall on top of me.

I stood up pushing the other guy off and helping Grover up. I climbed over the seats to see what had happened and found a hole the size of a yoga ball, in the side of the bus, which was now the ceiling. I figured that would be the easiest way to get out and see what caused it. Climbing out of the hole, I looked around and saw a large man, bent over slightly, breathing heavily. If he caused this hole, I'm screwed, I thought. Grover climbed out of the hole next to me and saw what I was looking at, causing him to pale. I jumped down from the side of the bus summoning my bad-ass sword in the process. The beast-man bent over and put his hands on the ground like he was starting a race, and started digging in the dirt with his left foot like a bull would do.

The beast charged leaving me with little options, as I jumped to the side into a roll. I came up in a fighting position and changed my sword into a spear, to give myself a reach advantage. I steadied myself as the bull charged again. I did the same thing I did last time and came up swinging the spear like a baseball bat, cutting a reasonably deep gash along the monsters back.

The bull man roared, but I don't think it was from pain, probably from anger. I braced myself to do the same thing again, but the bull man learned from the last two times and stuck his arms out to catch me. I saw a chance and took it, charging at the bull also, except when he was about to reach me I dropped to the ground in a slide, stabbing behind me with my spear, creating hole in the back of the creatures knee, making it painful to walk and unable to run.

I stood back up panting a little, taking my time as the beast couldn't run anymore. I walked over to the monster, who was swinging his arms around wildly trying to hit me; I stabbed the beast in the stomach, pulling my spear out, letting the monster bleed profusely. I decided to end its misery, changing my spear into two knives and stabbing the monster in the chest.

The monster burst into a cloud off golden dust, just like my old teacher. The only thing left besides the dust, was the monster's horn, I guess it was a spoil of war, and I could always sell it if I feel like, so I picked it up. I walked back over to a stunned Grover, who has been in the same spot for the past ten minutes, while I fought.

"Dude, let's go, I'm not in the mood to fight more monsters." I told him and got a weak nod in response.

We got a cab to take us within a mile of the camp. Grover pointed out a large group of monsters following us, so we had to get the driver to stop and let us out, so he could leave without getting hurt.

We ran until a large hill came into view, making Grover point at it. I got the message; we needed to get past it, preferably without dying. We were at the base of the hill when Grover was suddenly tackled down to the ground by a large dog. While the dog was paying attention to its food, I stabbed my spear into its neck, covering Grover in golden dust.

I turned around and saw the rest of the group approaching with three bat ladies in the lead. I stood to face them, protecting Grover, who had blacked out. I changed my weapon into knives again, as I was tackled to the ground by another dog. It had me pinned down by my shoulders, but I stabbed the beast in the side of the ribcage, making it rain golden dust on me. I stood up and was almost tackled again, but quickly sidestepped and slammed my knives into the side of the beast. One of the bat ladies flew down and whipped me and cut a nice sized gash on my arm. It flew away before I could attack it.

I changed my weapon into a battle-axe, so I could hit them down from the sky. The other two bats charged, not being very smart as they both flew into my weapon's range. I killed them both with one swing before they could change directions and get away.

The last bat lady came at me again, getting a clean shot on my ribcage. I gave a scream of pain and the beast that was about to tackle me, was on the ground in dust, when I reopened my eyes. I didn't really care how it died so I didn't put too much thought to it.

The bat whipped at me again, but I rolled forward dodging it. In mid roll I changed my weapon back to knives. I jumped out of the roll and stabbed the bat in the chest, gravity dragging me down while I was still holding onto the knives, nearly splitting the bat into two.

I fell to the ground with a thud. I stood up shakily and walked over and picked up Grover's unconscious form. I made my way up the hill, stopping at the top and collapsing, and being overcome with darkness.

Waking up, I noticed I was in an infirmary of some sorts. I rolled my feet off my bed and stood up, having to catch myself when I do so. I stumble out of the infirmary into the scene of a large valley with multiple cabins, strawberry fields, and a large baby blue house, sitting away from the rest of the cabins.

I walk to the big house, thinking it would be a good place to start. On my way, people kept looking at me and whispering. I made it to the big house to find my old teacher Mr. Brunner and a short, pudgy guy playing a card game with Grover.

"Uhh, Mr. Brunner, what are you doing here, and who's this?" I said, pointing to the pudgy guy.

"Ahh, Perseus, you can stop calling me that now, my real name's Chiron, and this is Dionysus, the god of wine, or as we call him, Mr. D." Chiron said.

"Okay, so what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Well, Grover tells me you fought off a group of monsters, by yourself, I should add."

The memories came rushing back and I remembered the events of the previous night. As I was going through my memories, two more people walked up. The two people who walked up looked to be about thirteen or fourteen and both were females. **(A/N I know that's not their age, I changed it)** The one on the right had a shoulder length black hair, a pretty face, electric blue eyes, and a great body. The one on the left had long, curly, blonde hair, also a pretty face and analyzing, grey eyes.

"Hey, I'm Percy." I say as I extend my hand out in greeting. The blonde girl just stares at me, studying me, while the black haired girl accepts my handshake and offers a friendly smile.

"Hi, Percy, I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth." I smile at them and turn back to my other conversation.

"So, where am I supposed to sleep? I assume not in there." I said pointing to the large house behind them.

"Err, no, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin until your father or mother claims you. Annabeth, Thalia, would you mind showing Percy around?" Chiron asked the lovely ladies behind me.

"No problem, Chiron." Annabeth said, gesturing me to follow her and Thalia.

I caught up to the girls, walking in line with them as they talked and explained things.

We had to stop walking as a group of cocky looking guys stopped in front of us and looked towards me. "You don't look so tough, I bet I could take him easily." said the leader of the group. The leader had black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Do you wanna find out?" I asked him back

"Fine, Arena in one hour, don't chicken out." He said laughing with his buddies and walking away.

"Percy, why did you do that? He's the son of Poseidon, one of the most powerful demigod in this camp. You can't beat him in a fight." Annabeth nearly yelled.

I shrugged "Really? The kid just seems like a cocky, prick."

Thalia laughed as we continued on our tour.I had to shake myself a couple of times to stop from staring at Thalia, as we walked. They explained what the things were and how the camp worked. We walked for about an hour and ended back up in front of the Hermes cabin.

"Thank you guys for the tour, it was helpful." I said

"You're welcome, it was fun, and we should do it again sometime." Thalia said. Then she surprised me by giving me a hug, before she pulled back, blood flushing to her cheeks. I just smiled and waved bye to them, and walking into my new home.

A guy an inch or two shorted than me, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes greeted me. "Hi, I'm Luke the cabin counselor. You will be sleeping over there." He said pointing to a corner of the room with a sleeping bag.

"Okay, thanks."

I went over to my spot and put my backpack on the ground. I walked back outside and went to the arena to start my duel. Apparently word spreads fast here, because the stands had everyone in them. I walked into the center standing next Chiron as he explained the rules.

"Pick your weapons and armor and we'll start in five minutes." I just walked over to my side of the arena and rolled up my sleeves, revealing my tattoos. Some of the crowd looked surprised that I had tattoos at my age. I cracked my neck and knuckles and waited for the match to begin.

Chiron looked at me "Are you going to use a weapon?" He asked and I nodded and waited for him to start the match.

I summoned my sword making the crowd gasp. Chiron started the match and my opponent charged. I blocked his first strike and kicked him in the stomach, catching him by surprise. He stood back up angrily and tried to slice me in half with a downwards strike. I sidestepped and swung my sword at him, but he jumped back, making the strike only cut his arm slightly.

That just made him even madder. He came back and attacked in a flurry of strikes, but I either blocked them or dodged them all. I heard a voice in my head "Use your Powers, Perseus" Tartarus, I thought back confused. "Yes now, do as I say, think about fire and concentrate on that power within your stomach and release it." I'll try, I thought back. I did as he said and felt a pull in my stomach, I stomped the ground, and a wave of black fire shot forward out of the ground knocking the son of Poseidon to the ground five feet away. The crowd gasped, I let it go as I was in the middle of something. I walked over to my opponent and put my sword to his neck "Do you yield?" I asked him and he nodded.

I looked above my head and a hologram of black and red flames mixing and swirling together. I looked at the crowd "What?" I asked. There was multiple flashes of light in the arena.

**Felt like a good spot to end, now you know who his father is. **

**Kyuubi is Pimpin was the first one to guess who his father was, good job, congratulations and all that.**

**Tell me what you liked and didn't like, I could also use suggestions of what to do as I am somewhat making it up as I go, except where it will be ending I have that part planned out, just not the other stuff.**

**review your answer for my question help the olympians or the titans **

**Review, favorite, follow do something**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .**

**Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows**

**Tell me if Percy should join the titans later on or stay with the Olympians**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy pov**

That just made him even madder. He came back and attacked in a flurry of strikes, but I either blocked them or dodged them all. I heard a voice in my head "Use your Powers, Perseus" Tartarus, I thought back confused. "Yes now, do as I say, think about fire and concentrate on that power within your stomach and release it." I'll try, I thought back. I did as he said and felt a pull in my stomach, I stomped the ground, and a wave of black fire shot forward out of the ground knocking the son of Poseidon to the ground five feet away. The crowd gasped, I let it go as I was in the middle of something. I walked over to my opponent and put my sword to his neck "Do you yield?" I asked him and he nodded.

I looked above my head and a hologram of black and red flames mixing and swirling together. I looked at the crowd "What?" I asked. There was multiple flashes of light in the arena.

Once the lights faded, I looked up to find seven men and five beautiful women. The Greek gods, I thought.

Zeus pointed his lightning bolt thing at me "Tartarus spawn, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." Zeus said threateningly.

"Uh, well, I'm twelve and killing children is bad, I believe." I said.

Zeus got red in the face and threw the bolt at me. I thought I was screwed, but a flash of black fire surrounded me. I don't remember teleporting, but when I reopened my eyes, I found myself in the same spot from the dream I had. I still thought I was dead, thinking this was the underworld.

I found Tartarus, or my father, sitting on his throne conversing with two other people that radiated power just like him.

I spoke up "So, uhh, why am I here again, wasn't I supposed to go to the underworld when I died?" I asked. The group turned their heads to me. A man that looked like my father except for the horns, and a Beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and slightly pale skin, looked me up and down before the woman walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. It's not like I would turn down a hug from a beautiful woman.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry about your mother. I feel so bad I couldn't help you, when you were with that man." The woman said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, but, uh, who are you?" I asked the woman hugging me.

She pulls back laughing a little "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I am your aunt Nyx and that over there, is my husband, your uncle Erebus." Nyx said, pointing to The look alike of my father. She put her hand on my arm and sent pulses of energy into my body. I watched as my scars got continuously smaller and smaller until they vanished.

I looked at her astonished "To get rid of your memories of that bastard." She said quietly.

She stepped back away from me, back into the arms of her husband. I turned to my father "Why did you lie?" I asked simply.

Tartarus sighed "It was to keep you safe on your journey to the camp. What I didn't plan on having the Olympians show up to kill you, when I claimed you. Now you will have to stay down here to train with me and your aunt and uncle here." my father said pointing to Erebus and Nyx.

"Okay but what am I training for?" I asked.

"Might as well tell you. In the war the Olympians are having with the Titans, the giants, and a few of other primordials will be joining the titans in the war. You are the deciding factor of the world's fate. That is why we will train you." My father said.

Well, that's some good news, I decide the fate of the world, I thought sarcastically. "Well, let's get started." I said.

**Time skip 1 year tartarus time and 1 month normal time**

I was in my father's throne room waiting for him to show up. There was a red flash of light on his throne and my father appeared. "Percy, my boy, I have something for you to do." My father said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Your friends Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were just issued a quest to find Zeus's stolen masterbolt. I want you to help them on their journey to Hades, and find the weapon. Their group is still in New York, you should be able to find them." He said and I nodded.

I shadow traveled into the city. Aunt Nyx gave me the ability to shadow travel, when she gave me her half blessing. She said I would combust from the power if she fully blessed me and told me I had to be immortal to receive her full blessing.

I stretched out my senses, looking for two demigods. I found their auras on a bus heading west, I shadow traveled into the back of the bus. I accidently woke up the homeless guy in the back of the bus, but no one else saw me. I walked up a few rows of seats until I found a girl with shoulder length black hair and a girl with long flowing blonde hair. I sat across the aisle in the seat Grover was in by himself.

Grover turned to look at me and when he saw my face he fainted. I chuckled lightly as he slumped up against the window. Thalia turned and and noticed Grover knocked out, before she turned and noticed me. I was tackled in a hug once she recognized me.

"I-I thought you d-died." Thalia stuttered out.

I chuckled "Well before your father could kill me, my father took me back to his place. trained for a little while, met my aunt and uncle, had a good time and now i'm here to help you guys on the quest." I told her my adventures in tartarus for the past year.

The bus stopped, a few people got on, but the bus rocked on its side. The engine shut off. I stood up and signaled the group to follow me off the bus. I looked around the bus to see what caused the bus to stop, I looked into the sky and saw a giant bird with fiery, golden feathers, flying around the sky.

A freaking phoenix. "Thalia, strike it with lightning, i'll take care of the rest." She nodded and focused. A bolt of lightning came from the sky, hitting the phoenix in the back. The phoenix fell down to five feet off the ground. I ran and jumped onto its back, grabbing it around the back. It tried to shake me off its back, but I held on.

I summoned my sword and stabbed it into the top of its right wing, and dragged it down the rest of its wing slicing it off from its body. We spiralled down to the ground fifty feet below. I grabbed the phoenix by the other wing and rolled off its back still holding its wing. I swung the phoenix by the wing, slamming it into the ground. I landed on top of the phoenix's wing in a crouching position, breaking its wing.

I stabbed it in the neck, to make sure it was dead. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, ran up to me "Percy, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Grover asked.

I just laughed and said "Lets go, we have weapons to find." The bus was up and running again, so we got back on and went to sleep, trying to pass the time faster.

When I woke up, the bus was stopped in Cincinatti. It was the last stop before the bus turned back to New York, so we had to get off. We walked around the city looking for a car to steal or a ride. We walked until we found a car dealership. we walked up to the guy dealing the cars and asked for the keys to a cadilac.

"Aren't you too young to buy a car." the dealer asked. I snapped my fingers around him, manipulating the mist "we already bought this car, you just forgot to give us the keys." I told the man.

His eyes glazed over and he nodded "Oh, sorry, i'll go get that for you, right away sir." he went into the building and came out with a set of keys.

"Here you are, sir, have a great day." the dealer said, handing me the keys.

I nodded and motioned for us to get in the car. I got in the drivers seat and started the car, Thalia got in the passenger seat and Annabeth and Grover got in the back. Thalia turned to me "How did you do that thing, with the snapping and making him give you the keys." Thalia asked.

"I manipulated the mist, Chiron didn't teach you that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'll teach you how to do it at a different time, sound good?" I asked, to which she nodded. We drove until we reached St. Louis, because Annabeth wanted to see the arch.

We reached the top of the arch and let Annabeth look around. We were alone except for one family of four and a tall man in a cloak. The man walked up to us "Ahh, daughter of Zeus, how nice of you to join me." Thalia froze as she looked into his eyes, her skin becoming pale instantly.

"Who are you and what did you do to her?" I asked the man.

The man chuckled "I am Mormo, and as for what I did, I showed her, her worst fear. I see you past your first challenge, I'll make sure you don't pass your second." Mormo said menacingly. Thalia stood up shakily and pulled out her spear. I summoned my own spear and stared at Mormo, waiting for him to make the first move.

Mormo ran at us, trying to swipe us with his claws. I leaned back making the swing miss, I countered with a swing of my spear, cutting a gash in the side of his leg. I stepped back as Mormo let out a cry of pain. Mormo charged at Grover. I threw my spear at him, stabbing him in the thigh. I summoned it back to me, while Thalia charged at Mormo. Mormo blocked her jab at him, and swiped back, cutting four thin lines across her stomach. Annabeth appeared behind Mormo and stabbed him in the lower back, I ran up to him as he was letting out a cry of pain.

I stabbed him in the heart as Annabeth took out her knife and stabbed him again in the back. Mormo fell apart into a pile of golden dust. "Glad you could join us, Annabeth." I told her as I helped Thalia up and put my hand on her stomach, sending black pulses of energy into her stomach, closing her wounds.

"Thank you, Percy." Thalia said.

"Your welcome, now, lets get going." I told the group.

**Thanks for reading**

**tell me if you liked it or didn't**

**review your answer, join the titans or not.**

**Review, Follow and favorite**


	4. Adoption

**I own nothing. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .**

**Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows**

**I'm putting this story up for adoption, don't like it as much as my other story and i am going to write another story i've been thinking about. I have got the plot mostly set up for that one. RTD will be updated in 1-2 weeks, schools a bitch. **

**If you want the story leave a review or pm me ill get it either way so do that.**


End file.
